


My first kiss went a little like this

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Het and Slash, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://scerekweek.tumblr.com/">Scerek Week</a>. Day 2 - First Date/First Kiss. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first kiss went a little like this

Kissing Allison for the first time felt better than he’d anticipated. She smelled so nice, and he loved the way she smiled when their lips touched. Scott hadn’t kissed many girls before so he was always afraid he’d screw up. But he never did, she seemed to like it and he loved that about her. She was the first girl who didn’t reject or judge him. It made him so glad he’d been bitten because if he hadn’t he would never have joined the lacrosse team, never would have become popular. He never would have had her.

Kissing Allison made him feel more alive than anything he’d ever felt.

Every kiss with her felt like the first, and best thing about it was that he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

\--

When Derek slammed him into the wall Scott thought his spine would snap in two. They were fighting, as per usual, over something they’d both forgotten by the time they were rolling around on the floor together or throwing each other into wooden planks. Scott knew that if they’d keep this up they’d end up damaging the place.

Derek kissed him hard on the mouth, and it was shocking. It infuriated him and he wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe because he was kissing Derek back, hard, rough and sloppy, his tongue swirling in the other boy’s mouth as he felt his hard chest pressing against him. 

It wasn’t his first kiss overall, but his first kiss with a guy, and Derek of all people? Scott couldn’t understand why.

He knew he shouldn’t have done it. He was into girls; he was into Allison. It felt like a betrayal of everything he’d ever felt. 

And Derek’s kisses were just like every word that came out of his mouth, a lie, beautiful and seductive, but a lie nonetheless.


End file.
